In the Midst of Wolves
by Glamoured By-Eric
Summary: Eric and Sookie are enjoying the night together before the two-natured reveal. Unfortunately, the two-natured neglected to inform the sheriff. Bill interrupts them to let them know about the big event.


**In the Midst of Wolves**

I woke to Eric raining kisses up my lower back to the back of my neck. I was lying on my stomach and moaned his name into my pillow.

"Good evening, lover."

"What?" I looked up sleepily at my alarm clock. It was nearly 6:00 p.m. I jerked upright. "I can't believe I slept the entire day away!"

"I can. I kept you up most of the night."

"You slept in the hidey hole in Octavia's room?"

"Yes."

I leaned over, kissed him on the lips, told him that nature was calling, then scooted to the edge of the bed and walked naked into the bathroom. When I finished, I turned on the shower, and purposely left the door open a bit. Eric was still sitting on my bed, naked, looking at me through the half open door. I was sore as hell from our night together but decided to tease him a bit.

I began rubbing my hands on my breasts and teasing the nipples until they were taut, then ran my hands down my stomach and lower and said softly, "I think I'm going to take a shower."

It still amazes me how fast vampires can move. He was beside me before I finished the word shower. Scooping me up in his arms, he stepped into my the tub, set me down on my feet, and pulled the curtain closed. "Not without me."

We both stood under the water stream to get wet, and then he said, "I wish we were at my place right now instead of this makeshift tub shower. I would fuck you up against the solid wall of my shower."

I smiled up at him and put my arms around his neck moving up against him seductively. He leaned down and started kissing me. We were soon lost in each other under the spray of the water.

"Eric? Sookie?" someone was in my house calling our names. It sounded like Bill.

We broke from each other looking through the shower curtain toward the door. Eric was pissed.

Bill didn't open the door but he called again. "Eric? I hate to intrude but you weren't answering your cell. The Were's have gone public. They are announcing it on TV as we speak. Just thought you'd want to you."

Eric was out of the shower in a flash, wrapping a towel around his waist. He started toward the door and then rushed back giving me a quick kiss. "Join us when you can."

I heard Bill apologize to Eric for interrupting.

I stepped out of the shower, dried off as quickly as I could and got dressed. I heard raised voices in living room but couldn't hear what they were saying to each other.

When I got to the living room, Eric and Bill were both sitting on my couch watching the news. Bill was eyeing Eric out of the corner of his eye, and I could tell that he was barely containing his anger. Oh great! Just what I needed.

The phone started ringing. I went into the kitchen to answer it, peering around to keep an eye on the testosterone duo.

"Hello."

"Sookie, this is Sam. The Were's are going public tonight. We just got the word."

"I know. We're just watching the news."

"We?"

"Me, Eric and Bill," I answered.

"Ah, well, that must be interesting for you."

"Uh, not really."

"Well, I just wanted you to know. Just be careful this weekend until we see what happens."

"Okay, thanks for calling, Sam."

I had no sooner hung up than the phone rang again. "Hello."

"Sookie, it's Alcide."

"I know all about it, Alcide. I'm watching the news."

"I just wanted you to know just in case... well just in case. You never know how people are going to react. I just wanted you to be extra careful."

"I'll be just fine, thanks. I appreciate you calling. I have to go, Alcide. I have company."

"Your brother?"

"No!" I said a bit defensively since I was still pissed at Jason. "I'm still not speaking to him. Eric and Bill are here."

"Oh, I see."

"Listen, Alcide, I really have to go. Thanks for calling."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up and walked over to Eric handing him the towel I was carrying so that he could towel dry his wet hair. He smiled up at me and pulled me down beside him. I was a little embarrassed having Bill in my home when Eric and I had just been intimate but with vampires, you just never know what to expect. Especially when you live right across the graveyard from your vampire ex-boyfriend and were currently attached to the most powerful and oldest vampire in Louisiana.

I looked sideways at Bill, half-expecting him to growl, "You smell like Eric." Bill wisely kept his mouth shut, but I had seen his nostrils flare when I sat down beside Eric. He didn't like the fact that Eric and I were apparently lovers again. Bill still expected me to forgive him someday and go back to him. That just wasn't going to happen. Sooner or later he would have to come to terms with that reality. Eric was Bill's boss in the vampire hierarchy, and the two of them would have to accept the changes in our relationships and make peace with that.

I looked at the television and then to Eric. "Does Pam know?"

Eric looked back at me and said, "Yes, I called her before you came downstairs to give her the news. I may have to go to the bar later to check on things. Would you mind coming along?"

"No, that'll be fine. I'm not sure when my roommates will be home. I didn't have any specific plans."

Eric gave me this look that said he had some plans for me. Plans that the expression on his face meant that I would definitely like. I blushed.

Eric grinned and winked. I blushed deeper and felt warm all over.

I reluctantly looked over at Bill and remembered that I was neglecting my role as hostess. "Would you like a blood, Bill?"

Bill looked at me with a half grimace, and replied, "No, thank you. I have... fed."

Eric looked over and caught Bill's expression, looked from him to me, and said, "I will not pass up a blood, my Sookie. I am still hungry." He grinned at me and winked again, put his hand on my thigh possessively, then looked back at Bill who pursed his lips and pointedly stared at the TV screen, trying to ignore the remark and the fact that Eric was trying to goad him by being possessive of me. Eric looked back at me and gave me a smile from one corner of his mouth.

I leaned over to Eric and whispered in his ear, "Behave yourself."

Eric, looking the picture of innocence, removed his hand from my leg, placed his hand on his non-beating heart, and said softly, "My darling Sookie. I will endeavor to do my best."

I rolled my eyes, got up, and went to the kitchen. Vampires... sheesh. When I had warmed up the blood, I shook it up, removed the top and set it on the counter. I got an apple out of the bowl on the counter and began cutting it up. The apple slipped from my hand and the paring knife sliced into my finger. I started reaching for a dish towel but had a better idea. I moved my hand over to the bottled blood and let my finger drip into the bottle. I milked it a little to get as much as I could until it slowed to a stop. I washed my finger under the faucet, got out my first aid kit, put some triple antibiotic cream on the cut, and fastened a Band-Aid around it.

Smiling, I carried the apple wedges in a paper towel and the bottle into the living room and sat down next to Eric. When he reached for the bottle, I shook my head gently and raised it up under his nose, waving it back and forth like a wine connoisseur, smelling the bouquet of his wine. Eric jerked, his eyes dilated, and he quickly took the bottle from me and took a big swig. He licked his lips and gave me a smoldering look. He smiled and his fangs were all the way down. I knew how aroused he was without glancing down below his waist.

He leaned over and whispered, "If you want me to behave, then you shouldn't provoke me, lover." He looked at my bandaged finger and reached over and stroked it as I took a bite of my apple. He took another swig of blood. We each looked longingly at the other wishing Bill and the two-natured to hell.

The television blared, and we quickly looked reluctantly back to the screen while Eric held my hand.

"Moments ago we brought you a late breaking interview live from Atlanta. Here's a recap. We'll replace our live feed with our correspondent, Link Martin."

"Thank you, Blair. We're here at the mayor's office with the head of a group of citizens that would like to make their presence known to the world like the vampires did five year's ago. Michael Modine, good evening. So good of you to join us."

The camera switched to Michael Modine who looked a little nervous but was doing well considering. He smiled and said, Good evening, Link, thanks for having me. It is good to be here."

"I understand you have a big announcement for us."

"Yes, yes, I do. I am the Atlanta pack master for the two-natured, individuals who are part human but who can change into something else as well. We have always lived among you. We look like you. We work along side you. We pay taxes. We fall in love, get married, have children, grow old, just like the rest of you. We call ourselves Weres and shape-shifters, the two-natured," said Michael.

"So, when you say you can turn into something else, what do you turn into?"

"Weres, like myself, turn into specific animals like a fox, a wolf, a panther, a dog, or a tiger. Shape-shifters or shifters as we call them can turn into about any animal they want to with practice."

"Do you turn at the full moon like the werewolves of legend?"

Michael smiled, "Well, similar to that. We have to turn during the full moon cycle. We can't control that but other times, it is entirely up to us."

"Does silver kill you?"

Michael laughed, "No. No. That is a rumor that others have set about for us. We don't hunt people. We are simply U.S. citizens that have decided it was time to announce who we are to the world. We are no threat to anyone."

"Can you change for us into what? A... tiger?"

"No, I need to finish this interview. However, I have brought a friend who will demonstrate how we change. Alta, could you come and join us please?"

I stared dumbfounded at the screen and then looked over at Eric. "Crap! They aren't going to really do this on television, are they, Eric?"

"Ah, yeah, it appears they are."

Bill just made a sound in the back of his throat.

"He just lied on national tv about silver!" I exclaimed.

"If silver killed you, would you want humans to know?" Eric asked, looking at me with his eyebrow raised. "Better to lie than confirm what everyone has always suspected about Hollywood's portrayal of werewolves."

"I see your point," I said.

Alta walked over to sit in the empty seat beside Michael. Michael smiled at her. "Alta, can you change for us?"

Alta nodded. She closed her eyes and shimmered before the camera. Sitting where she had just been was a lovely fox trying to disentangle herself from her clothing. Michael helped her, picked her up and set her in his lap and began stroking her neck, head, and ears. Alta started moving her head so she could position it in the right place for his fingers with her tongue hanging out a bit as she panted.

The camera panned back to Link who was speechless for a moment. "Uh... uh... that was... did you see that folks? Wow, right here on live tv. You saw it first."

There was some more banter back and forth and then some after interview commentaries. It wasn't all positive. Bill and Eric exchanged glances and seemed to speak to each other without saying anything. "Bill, why don't you drop in at Merlotte's and keep an eye on things there, Bill," requested Eric.

"No problem," said Bill as he got up to leave. "Good night, Sookie. My apologies for intruding."

"Night, Bill."

When Bill had gone, Eric looked at me and said, wagging his eyebrows at me, "Now, where were we, lover." He started nuzzling my neck.

"No, Eric. We can't. I'm already dressed."

"That could change in a heart beat," he said with a grin as he took my hand and placed it on the towel over his erection. "Besides, Bill is still on your porch listening. We might as well give him a show."

"Eric!" I yelled at him, removing my hand. "That is just downright mean." I stood up and started walking toward the front door. I pulled it open and saw that Bill had gone.

"I thought you said he was outside," I said, looking back at Eric.

"He was. He left in a huff when he saw you put your hand on my cock," he grinned wickedly.

"_You_ put my hand on your... your... you know," I shot back. "Why do you treat him like a dog?"

"We aren't going to have this conversation, Sookie. Bill is my subordinate."

Eric stood up and his towel came undone and slid down onto his erection... and stayed there. He looked down at himself and then over at me and gave me that half sexy grin of his.

I totally lost my train of thought and lost it. I started howling with laughter and pointing at him.

His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "I amuse you?"

In between giggles, I managed to say, "It is just... you... look... so..."

Eric frowned and started toward me. I made a fast exit toward the kitchen and got on the other side of the table. I was still laughing and wiping the tears from my eyes. "Stay away from me, Eric," I warned him off.

He had taken off the towel and had it draped over his shoulders as he stalked toward me. He came around the table after me, and I went the other direction. We kept this up for a bit but then I made a mad dash toward the living room. I passed the living room and headed quickly toward my bedroom. I looked over my shoulder and saw Eric vault effortlessly over the couch after me with a big, determined smile on his face. His erection was bouncing up and down which just made me squeal and run faster.

I slammed the door shut and locked it, leaning against it with my ear to the door, listening for any sign of him. "Go away, Eric. Get dressed."

"You are heartless, Sookie," said Eric from behind me. "Besides, my clothes are in here."

I shrieked, spun around, and there he was lying on my bed. He must have shot past me at vamp speed before I had closed the door. "Eric, you scared the shit out of me!"

He chuckled and said, lowering his voice, "Come here, Sookie. The games are over. I want you naked, and I want you now."

All I could manage was, "Guck." I inched sideways toward the bathroom.

"If you will not come to me, then I will come to you." He rose off the bed and approached me, backing me up to the door. He placed his hands on either side of my head and stared down into my eyes. I started to get warm all over and broke out into a sweat. How did he do that with just a look? He knew what he was doing to me.

He swooped down to lay one on me, capturing my lower lip between his and sucking gently. Then he moved to capture both of them. After a moment, he increased the pressure on my lips. His tongue moved in and around mine. He sucked it into his mouth, and I heard myself moan as my arms went up around his neck.

He broke his lips away from mine and said huskily against my mouth, "Now, lover. Where were we?"

He proceeded to show me just where we had left off. Several times.

_slut (Swedish word for end as in 'the end')_

_A/N: A one-timer about the Were come out set after book 8 and written before Harris' released chapter 1 of "Dead and Gone." ESN with a bit of a poke at Bill. I love torturing Bill. Please no flames from Bill fans. Updated March 16, 2009._


End file.
